


Masks

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular 2015 [3]
Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, October Spooktacular, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Basil, discussing events after a close escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Spooktacular over on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Warnings: Rather cracky. Assumes knowledge of older Halloween traditions. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

I removed my coat, glad beyond measure to be safely back in our quarters once more. “That was remarkably quick thinking on your part, Basil. I thought we were for it.”  
  
“The criminal classes are notoriously superstitious.” The studied offhandedness of Basil’s remark was somewhat offset by his rapid movements removing his own overcoat. “And your tobacco-pouch came in remarkably handy. The addition of it to the candle produced remarkably effective results.”  
  
“Not to mention nearly smoking us out of our hiding place.”  
  
“A little tobacco-smoke is hardly uncommon to us, my dear Dawson. And the effect of the fumes pouring from the mouth of the glowing face, added to the sinister carved expression itself, undoubtedly helped panic the ruffians into flight.”  
  
I could not argue it; I had seen them rush away like frightened children, squeaking loudly. “But why did the humans have such a thing on their stoop?” I asked instead.  
  
Basil shrugged. “It’s tradition in some parts of Britain, I believe. Wales, perhaps?”  
  
It was a mystery for another day. In the meantime, we were left with another problem. “I don’t think we shall ever be able to get the smell of tobacco and roast turnip out of these clothes.”  
  
Basil wrinkled his nose, his whiskers twitching agreement. “True. But better smoke and roasted vegetable than our blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 31, 2015
> 
> Turnips were carved, illuminated with candles, and used to scare away spirits in parts of England long before pumpkins were used for the purpose.


End file.
